Sirius Moments
by auroraziazan
Summary: Sirius catches Harry doing something one day that sparks an interesting discussion between them. PreOotP, but not too off canon.


A/N: The beginning of this came out a few days ago, it will probably have a few more chapters, tell me what you think. It's been a few months since I've written Harry, so all feedback would be appreciated.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here.

  
  


When they finished rolling, Harry was pinned to the ground beneath Sirius. He tried to struggle, but Sirius was straddling him and weighed a lot more. Despite his own insolent scowl, Harry was still surprised that Sirius wasn't smiling. "Are you going to talk to me, or what? You don't want to try me on this, you won't win."

"I don't care. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I think you'll get tired of this before I do."

Harry didn't answer, just closed his eyes sullenly and stopped fighting.

"What in the name of Merlin did you think you were doing?"

"I'm just having a bad day, all right? Get off my back!"

"I'm not on your back! And those are more than a day old, so don't try that crap on me."

"Get off my front, then! It's none of your business, and I don't really want to talk about it."

"Tough. You've been quiet ever since you got here, and you refuse to talk to me, and now this. I'm sick of getting this from you. I'm not your father, I'm not your teacher, but I expect you to pay attention to me. We are going to stay right here until you open your mouth and talk to me."

Harry bit his lower lip defiantly and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Sirius rested his hands on his own hips and waited. They had been like that for more than ten minutes before Remus walked in.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

"Harry won't talk to me. And I think he's been cutting himself."

"Do you really think sitting on him is going to make any difference?"

"Nothing else did. He's been ignoring me all summer."

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you would stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

"As soon as you stop acting like it," Sirius retorted.

"This has gone on long enough. Both of you! Sirius, get off of Harry. Harry, why won't you talk to Sirius?"

"He doesn't understand me. No one does."

"And what do you think cutting yourself is going to accomplish?"

"Nothing else worked."

"Did you tell Ron or Hermione about it?" Remus pressed gently.

"Right, like they'd understand. Neither of them are the freakin' Wonderboy."

"What was that?"

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the Boy Who Lived, I'm sick of being expected to be the Wonderboy, sick of being the child of St. James the wonderful and St. Lily the perfect, and sick of being held responsible for the fate of the world and still treated like a baby!" Harry banged his head against the wall at the end of this declaration, and Remus pulled them all to the ground as two pillows, a picture frame, and a lamp exploded. Three things around the room caught fire, and a few glasses as well as the fireplace poker had started to fly. In the commotion, Remus crawled out before Sirius got to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"Harry, control yourself! You're too old to just destroy things when you get mad!" Sirius yelled as he crawled over to extinguish the flames.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"No you're not," Sirius countered.

"Whatever."

"I wouldn't have been. I exploded a lot of things when I was your age, and older too. One time, I got so mad at James for something he did, I tore up half the quidditch field, exploded my bike, and nearly ripped out one of the goal posts before I crashed into it and knocked myself unconscious."

"Wow. What for?"

"Proposing to Lily."

Harry started chuckling deeply. "But I thought you liked my mother."

"I do. I did. I loved her, actually. Like you love Hermione. It was in February of our sixth year, though, and I was really mad at her. If I recall correctly, she had dumped him a few weeks earlier, and had managed to entirely sever my left hand with a mispronounced curse only the day before."

Harry's laughing grew harder, he leaned up against the back of the couch. "Really?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's in one of Dumbledore's books in the library. Magical Mishaps or something like it. He keeps it as a record of all the humourous mistakes made at the school."

"Like what else?"

"Let's see. From us, or anyone? I read through the thing one day, when I was stuck in the library."

"It doesn't matter."

"Hmm. Peter's first time on a broom. He got stuck upside down, and ended up hitting his head on a tree branch when he tried to stop."

"Who else?"

"McGonagall in tie dye. She had actually made a bet with James that she'd do that if he topped our class in O. W. L.s. Malfoy, when he tried to give himself a tattoo but got distracted halfway through and ended up with a rose and a crescent moon down the middle of his face. Remus and Lily, when they tried to elevate themselves for a duel to make it safer and ended up getting stuck about thirty feet up in the air in the Great Hall. Dumbledore actually left them up there for a week before they figured out how to get down."

By this time Harry was laughing hard enough that he tipped over the back of the couch and got stuck on his back, legs up. "Help me!"

"I could," Sirius remarked. After watching for a moment, though, he pulled off Harry's socks and just started tickling his feet.

"Ack! No! Crud! Stop that!" His voice cracked in the middle, making Sirius laugh.

"But this is so much fun!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" Harry's face was turning red, and he couldn't stop squirming.

Sirius grabbed Harry's ankles, suddenly sober. "Throw away the razor and talk to me."

Harry had to think for a minute. "Fine, but-" he stopped suddenly, closing his eyes.

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, nothing, all right, you'll get up and we'll go throw away the razor. And I am taking back that pocketknife until I'm sure you can handle it."

Harry nodded and Sirius pulled hard on his ankles, shooting him upright.

When they were done, Harry was looking a little weak. Sirius hugged him hard. "I'm only doing this because I love you, you know that. I've seen a lot of people die, and a lot of them it was at their own hand, and I love you much too much to let you do that."

Harry sighed and leaned up against Sirius. It felt good to just be able to relax, let go of everything. Sirius was great to hug because of all his looseness and warmth. They stayed that was for a while, Harry barely crying into Sirius's shoulder, Sirius thanking all the gods he remembered the names of that he was able to have this boy here with him.


End file.
